


Envy gray-sky

by Melchan



Category: Merlin - Fandom
Genre: Italiano | Italian, M/M, modern!AU
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-07 23:59:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melchan/pseuds/Melchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arthur perde tempo in una bettola dimeticata da Dio sull'autostrada per Bournemouth.<br/>Ed è tutta colpa sua, ma quando mai non lo è?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Envy gray-sky

Gli sarebbe stato più facile non pensarci più.  
Forse buttarsi sul sedile posteriore della Panda e dormire per i prossimi otto anni sarebbe stata l'idea giusta. In fondo dubitava che sarebbe arrivato qualcuno a chiedergli che diavolo stesse facendo.

Ok, magari suo padre avrebbe avuto qualche problema in proposito, ma ci avrebbe pensato Morgana a tenerlo occupato mentre lui spariva nel nulla.  
Mh. Forse no.

Oh, be, non era un suo problema. Cioè, sì, lo era, ma poteva sopravvivere con questo peso.  
Se lo ripeté qualche volta di fila, cercando di convincere la sua mente a pensarlo davvero.  
"Merda."

Arthur Pendragon si lasciò cadere come un sacco di sassi sul sedile posteriore della sua auto, ammaccato e ingombro di cartine di Kinder Bueno e M&M's. Gli rimase una gamba incastrata tra il cambio e il sedile del guidatore e buttò giù un paio di santi dalla loro nuvola o da dove accidenti si trovassero in quel momento, e finse di non sentire il cigolio del sedile quando lo calciò nel tentativo di liberarsi.

Iniziò a chiedersi dove fosse il suo cellulare, ma allo stesso tempo decise che alzarsi di lì era l'idea più stupida che avrebbe mai potuto avere, e così rimase svaccato sui sedili macchiati, deciso a morirci sopra.

Si chiese dove fosse Merlin, esattamente: forse si era già fatto venire a prendere da qualcuno. Gwen sarebbe partita subito, se Merlin l'avesse chiamata e le avesse spiegato cosa aveva fatto Arthur (su chi sarebbe stato additato come il cattivo bastardo, il villain che in confronto Darth Vader era un burlone, non c'era il minimo dubbio). Magari si sarebbe portata dietro anche Lancelot, tanto per rendere il tradimento più completo, e insieme avrebbero consolato Merlin per tutto il viaggio di ritorno. Arthur poteva anche essere caduto in un fosso nel tragitto dalla stazione di servizio all'infinito, ma nessuno ci avrebbe pensato almeno fino a quella sera.

Probabilmente qualcuno avrebbe chiamato il suo appartamento (Morgana per urlargli addosso, o Gwen per fare la parte della conciliatrice che divide la colpa a metà), aspettandosi comunque di trovarlo vuoto, e solo quando avesse trovato il cellulare spento richiamata dopo richiamata avrebbe cominciato a porsi qualche seria domanda: ma dove sarà finito quel bastardo insensibile di Arthur?  
Forse ha deciso di espiare le sue colpe cercando di spaventare a morte il povero Merlin e sparendo in questo modo, magari andando a farsi una birra? Sempre il solito!

Roba di ore e ore.  
Se lui non fosse stato il prode Arthur Pendragon, un vero duro, uno che se ne sbatte di quello che il mondo e i suoi amici pensano di lui, avrebbe potuto cominciare a deprimersi. E a fare la vittima. Magari mettere il broncio, o qualcosa di terribilmente simile.

"Fanculo tutti." disse Arthur Pendragon il duro. Dire parolacce a volte lo aiutava a sentirsi meglio, ma questa volta riuscì solo a irritarlo di più.

Appoggiò una mano sulla portiera, issandosi su e guardando fuori: il cielo era grigio come una fabbrica di aspirapolveri (Arthur non aveva mai visto una fabbrica di aspirapolveri, ma lo sapeva e basta che doveva essere di quel grigio sciapito e noioso, ecco); la stazione di servizio a pochi metri da lui invece doveva essere stata dipinta di rosso, un vent'anni prima, ma adesso era solo color mattone stinto.  
Che tristezza, Dio.

Di tutte le stazioni di servizio e i locali sparsi che esistevano sulle autostrade del Regno Unito, possibile che Merlin si fosse beccato quello gigante e super lusso e lui invece il cesso pubblico con bar dei fantasmi annesso?

Imprecò di nuovo e fece scattare la maniglia dell'auto. Se avessero preso una qualsiasi, altra bella macchina della scuderia di suo padre adesso Arthur avrebbe almeno avuto la consolazione di fascinosi sedili di pelle e radio con impianto sonoro da migliaia di sterline - sarebbero stati di grande aiuto al suo umore.  
invece no, aveva dovuto guidare la stupida, vecchia Panda che piaceva tanto a Merlin perché… beh, perché piaceva tanto a Merlin.  
Vaffanculo Merlin e vaffanculo la stupida vecchia Panda.

Scese nell'aria freddina e fastidiosa, satura dei gas di scarico dell'Autostrada, e dopo aver chiuso l'auto camminò per quei dieci passi che lo separavano dalla porta del bar dove si era fermato poco prima. Era piena di manate e scheggiata come se qualcuno ci avesse tirato contro qualcosa. Stupendo.  
Arthur borbottò contro la porta e poi guardò l'orologio: erano le tre e mezzo. Doveva essere rimasto in macchina per nemmeno dieci minuti, ma gli sembrava di essere fermo in quella piazzola dimenticata da Dio da almeno dieci anni. O dieci secoli. Magari la sua auto si era trasformata in una stramba e scassata macchina del tempo mente lui ci grugniva dentro, e adesso era avanti di vent'anni e tutti quelli che conosceva si erano dimenticati di lui.

… non avrebbe dovuto guardare il Doctor Who la sera prima. Aveva l'impressione che gli stupidi programmi di fantascienza che guardava Merlin gli facessero andare in necrosi il cervello.  
Così adesso stava davanti a una porta sporca a pensare a viaggi temporali e borbottare da solo contro quel cretino e i suoi telefilm.

Sbuffò un'altra volta, poi entrò nella stazione e fece un rapido calcolo di quanto fosse squallida la situazione.  
Beh, aveva fatto bingo. Quel posto era un disastro, e c'era un puzzo che gli ricordava in modo inquietante il cibo andato a male. E il vomito. Storse il naso e lanciò un'occhiata veloce alle porte a destra del bancone, decorate dalle figurine stilizzate di un uomo e una donna: quella degli uomini era socchiusa, e si sarebbe giocato l'orologio che l'odore peggiore veniva da lì. Quale fosse l'odore peggiore tra i due non era un pensiero su cui aveva voglia di soffermarsi.

"Ehi." chiamò, tanto per pensare ad altro. La commessa seduta dietro il bancone lo ignorò. Teneva un minuscolo televisore davanti a sé, vicino alla cassa, e il volume era troppo basso per coprire il suono della voce di Arthur, ma questo non sembrò convincerla che la sua voce fosse più degna d'attenzione di quella del Dottor House.  
Prima le pare mentali da Doctor Who, adesso House. Non era la giornata di Arthur.

"Un’Abbot Ale, perfavore." aggiunse.  
La commessa non spostò nemmeno gli occhi dallo schermo. "Sono nel frigo a destra, quelle a temperatura ambiente accanto."

Arthur ringhiò un "grazie" e andò a prendersi la sua birra facendo in modo che i piedi stridessero sul pavimento appiccicoso.  
Era il genere di comportamento per cui Merlin di solito gli dava del somaro viziato, e quel pensiero lo fece infuriare ancora di più.  
Intanto era lui quello che se ne stava in in un'allegra landa dimenticata da ogni Dio insieme a una nerd annoiata che nemmeno sapeva come fosse fatto, visto che per saperlo avrebbe dovuto alzare lo sguardo dal suo maledetto televisore.

Ad Arthur non piaceva essere ignorato. Morgana diceva sempre che era un comportamento da bambino lagnoso, e lui di solito le rispondeva che erano tutte balle e che quando lo spazzino non si girava quando lei passava a piedi, ci mancava poco che Morgana si fermasse a chiedergli l'ora solo per palesare la sua irritante presenza.  
A quel punto di solito gli tirava un calcio.

Lui invece arraffò una busta di salatini e lascio il conto sul banco grigio e sporco di macchie di caffè e briciole indefinite.  
Avrebbe potuto tornare in macchina, ma la sola idea della Panda gli faceva venire voglia di prendere calci qualcosa (e no, questo non significava che lui e Morgana si somigliassero al punto di avere le stesse reazioni alla rabbia, non significava proprio niente). Andò a sedersi su una delle sedie di plastica bianche che erano state ammassate intorno a due tavolini scalcinati, proprio di fronte alla vetrina del locale.

Si ficcò in bocca una macinata di patatine e guardò le macchine sfrecciare a pochi metri da lui. Gli sembrò di masticare gomma, una strana gomma dallo strano gusto amaro, e quando controllò e vide che la data di scadenza stampata sull'apertura del sacchetto risaliva a un paio di mesi prima sputò la rondella di patata che aveva in bocca e mollò il sacchetto sul tavolino più vicino.

Che fantastica idea era stata, la vacanza al mare.  
Mentre mangiava cibo scaduto in quella schifosa bettola a sud di Londra, Arthur non poté fare a meno di pensarci.

Ma sì, è Marzo, godiamoci l'Irish Channel finché non c'è ancora nessuno apparte noi! Andiamocene fino a Bournemouth solo perché è un'idea così carina, e poi a Merlin piace Bournemouth, è fissato con Tolkien…

Non avrebbe MAI PIU' fatto qualcosa solo perché sembrava un'idea… simpatica (non romantica, per l'amor del cielo, Arthur non era mica una stupida ragazzina.  
Merlin sì, era una stupida ragazzina, e quindi lui poteva anche vederlo come uno stupido e idiota gesto romantico, ma Arthur proprio no, gli era solo sembrata un'idea simpatica, ecco tutto).

Abbattute tutte le prossime idee simpatiche che si sarebbero potuto mettere sul suo cammino, fine, punto.  
Mai. Più.  
Merlin poteva anche metterci una pietra sopra.  
O forse era Arthur che poteva mettere una pietra sopra Merlin.

Una voce maligna e troppo simile a quella che usava Morgana per canzonarlo cominciò a ghignare nella sua testa.  
E a ricordargli che non era stato sincero, non aveva detto quello che pensava davvero su come Merlin sarebbe tornato a casa.  
Era molto probabile che chiamasse Gwen, certo, ma non era l'unica possibilità, anche tralasciando Morgana.  
Morgana, che se fosse stata chiamata da un Merlin depresso e bisognoso di passaggi si sarebbe precipitata da lui a bordo della sua splendida Ferrari (Arthur NON aveva una Ferrari, perché Morgana invece sì? O meglio, perché suo padre aveva sentito il bisogno di comprarne una a Morgana, che passava il novanta per cento delle sue conversazioni col tutore a urlargli contro?), rischiando di andare a fracassassi da qualche parte, magari immaginando al posto dei bersagli la testa di Arthur-l'insensibile-che-non-merita-il-p  
iccolo-adorabile-e-troppo-paziente Merlin.

No, Merlin non avrebbe mai fatto correre un rischio simile a Morgana (che idiozia, quella non muore nemmeno se l'ammazzi) *, piuttosto se la sarebbe fatta a piedi.

Solo che questa volta non lo farà, sussurrò la mini-morgana che abitava nel cervello di Arthur (in realtà Arthur gli aveva dato una specie di nome, a quel parassita succhia-cervello, lo chiamava Morgause, ma era una cosa talmente cretina che non ne avrebbe mai e poi mai parlato a nessuno, a costo di morire - e ok, forse una volta aveva accennato qualcosa a Leon, ma era sbronzo e quindi valeva la regola del Non Mi Ricordo, e poi non era quello il punto, stava divagando e…

E molto probabilmente in questo preciso istante Merlin è seduto su qualche muretto di pietra davanti all'Autogrill, con quegli occhi ancora umidi che lo fanno sembrare un quindicenne depresso e abbordabile. Se ne sta lì seduto a guardare la strada e a pensare a quanto sei stronzo, aspettando che arrivi a portarlo in salvo…

Arthur si alzò di scatto dalla sedia, facendo un rumore tremendo sul pavimento luccicante per l'unto.  
"Ehi!" sibilò la ragazza, girandosi verso di lui per la prima volta.  
Dovette scorgere qualcosa di  
(questo tizio è fuori di sé)  
\- sgradevole, sì, sgradevole, sul volto di Arthur, perché all'improvviso sembrò ricordarsi che era da sola da almeno un episodio e mezzo con un ragazzo dall'aria incazzosa (un bel ragazzo dall'aria incazzosa, ma i pazzi omicidi non dovevano per forza essere brutti, no?) , che non sembrava intenzionato a schiodarsi da lì.  
"Scusa." disse lui, e allora la commessa si sentì un po' meglio. Che pensieri idioti, "un pazzo omicida". Quel posto era talmente noioso che nemmeno loro ci perdevano tempo.  
Guardò il tipo farle un cenno con la testa e borbottare qualcosa che lei non capì, e solo allora notò che aveva lasciato cinque sterline sul banco, senza chiedere il suo resto di tre.

_*_

Arthur si avvicinò troppo alla Panda Maledetta, e così le tirò davvero un calcio su uno dei copertoni.  
Poi si passò con rabbia una mano tra i capelli, sporcandoli di qualsiasi cosa si trovasse in quella stupida stazione di servizio e ci fosse rimasta attaccata.

"Ecco, vedrai che ormai ci siamo quasi. Anche lui si sarà precipitato, Ferrari o no, e molto probabilmente quando vedrà in quali condizioni si trova il suo amichetto non resisterà e farà di tutto per consolarlo. Probabilmente era proprio l'occasione che aspettava, a questo punto sarebbe carino da parte sua mandarti un sms per ringraziarti…"  
Arthur avrebbe voluto sapere come togliersi da solo mezzo cervello, o comunque l'intera parte che Morg- quella cosa malefica occupava sotto i suoi capelli biondi.

Più passava il tempo più diventava chiaro come sarebbe finita. Lui sarebbe rimasto lì a rimuginare e maltrattare la sua vecchia auto ancora per un po', giusto il tempo per essere a casa verso le sette, e una volta lì sarebbe rimasto sul divano a guardare stupidi telefilm che nemmeno gli piacevano finché Morgana non lo avesse chiamato per chiedergli se ora era contento, o Gwen si fosse precipitata da lui quasi in lacrime chiedendogli cos'era successo.

Poteva sembrare strano che sua sorella e Gwen scoprissero com'era finita la gita al mare così in fretta, ma Arthur pensava che il fatto Gwen vivesse a due porte di distanza dall'appartamento di Merlin avrebbe aiutato, tanto più se il suddetto Merlin scendeva da un'auto che non era quella con cui erano partiti e soprattutto insieme a uno che NON era Arthur.  
Per qualche motivo quel cinquanta per cento di possibilità che Merlin avesse chiamato in suo aiuto Gwen fin dall'inizio, ad Arthur sembrava sempre più remoto.

No, era ovvio che avrebbe chiamato Will.

Ecco fatto. Aveva pensato quel nome infame e maledetto.  
Persino l'insieme delle stupide letterine che lo componevano riusciva a irritarlo.

Solo che sarebbe stato proprio quell'individuo dal nome infame, maledetto eccetera eccetera che avrebbe riportato Merlin a casa. E magari si sarebbe trattenuto il tempo di un caffè, giusto per essere sicuro che il suo caro, carissimo, AMATO amico d'infanzia stesse bene e non decidesse di suicidarsi perché aveva un amico/ragazzo/quello che era -stronzo.

Arthur continuava a sentire il modo in cui Merlin lo aveva detto, come se dentro quella stupida parolaccia ci avesse infilato tonnellate di risentimento soffocato per chissà quanto.  
Era stato quello a fargli mettere in moto l'auto e andarsene davvero. Aveva sentito una cosa stranissima riempirgli il petto, come se Merlin gli avesse prosciugato l'aria dai polmoni solo con quella inutile parolina detta con gli occhioni arrossati di pianto e il mento che continuava a tremare, anche se il suo proprietario faceva di tutto per tentare di tenerlo fermo e dritto.

Arthur aveva pensato che era troppo, era troppo e basta, e se n'era uscito con un insensato:  
"Vuoi tornare a casa?", come se il punto fosse quello, e non che era assurdo e impossibile che Merlin riuscisse a triturargli le budella solo con un'occhiata piagnucolosa e un insulto da ragazzino delle medie.  
"No!" gli aveva urlato lui in risposta "Voglio solo che te ne vada tu! Sei insopportabile, sei un… uno stronzo somaro insopportabile, ecco cosa sei!"  
"Bene." aveva detto Arthur, e "Bene" aveva ripetuto dopo un paio di secondi, subito prima di salire in macchina e fare manovra per uscire dalla zona di sosta dell'enorme Autogrill dove si erano fermati a mangiare.  
Nemmeno un minuto ed era di nuovo in corsa verso Bournemouth. Da solo.  
Mentre curvava intorno alle siepi di sempreverdi senza nome che bordavano l'ingresso e l'uscita della stazione di servizio, aveva visto Merlin riflesso nello specchietto retrovisore. Lo aveva visto rimanere immobile al suo posto e diventare sempre più piccolo.

Poi aveva continuato a guidare, cento chilometri oltre il limite di velocità.  
"Voglio solo che te ne vada tu." aveva detto Merlin. E Arthur lo aveva fatto.

Adesso probabilmente Merlin era sul sedile posteriore dell'auto di quel vaccaro a farsi fare cose che Arthur era stato convinto fino al giorno prima che gli avrebbe fatto lui, sul sedile della stupida Panda maledetta che aveva appena preso a calci, o sulla spiaggia del Dorset più o meno deserta dove erano diretti poche ore prima.  
Se si pensava che tutto quel casino era venuto fuori proprio per colpa di Will, la cosa diventava di un'ironia che la simpaticissima Morgause non poteva non apprezzare.

Will e Merlin avevano continuato a sentirsi al telefono e mandarsi email per tutto l’anno passato, ovvero da quando Merlin si era trasferito a Londra.  
Arthur se ne fregava, perché tanto il caro Will-amico-d’infanzia abitava a chilometri e chilometri di stanza, nel villaggio inglese dove era nato Merlin, e visto che il suddetto adesso viveva nella capitale il problema non si poneva.  
Solo che a un certo punto Will aveva deciso di mettere il suo grosso naso in affari che non lo riguardavano nemmeno da lontano, e gli era venuta l’idea pazzesca di “andare a trovare Merlin”. Andare. A trovare. Merlin.  
Non c’erano parole. Ti scambi messaggini in santa pace per un anno, senza rompere le palle a nessuno, e poi a un certo punto decidi che il tuo amichetto ti manca tanto e lo vuoi vedere.  
Roba da pazzi.

Arthur era convintissimo della ragionevolezza del suo parere, le ragazze potevano continuare a strepitare quanto volevano sul fatto che fosse ovvio che prima o poi sarebbe successo, anzi, che bello! Potremo conoscere il vecchio amico di Merlin, non è stupendo?  
No.  
Non era stupendo per niente, solo una grande perdita di tempo per tutti. Avrebbero dovuto trascinarsi ovunque per una settimana quel vaccaro (non era un nome offensivo, Gwen e Morgana si sbagliavano anche su questo, si trattava solo di chiamare le cose con il loro nome – Will non si occupava forse di una fattoria di mucche per vivere? Le mucche sono comunemente chiamate vacche. ERGO Will era un vaccaro. Arthur era semanticamente corretto), fingendo di trovarlo simpatico per non ferire il cuoricino sensibile di Merlin.  
Per qualche astruso motivo tutti gli amici del club sportivo di Arthur invece erano sempre bollati come degli idioti pompati senza cervello, e nessuno si faceva scrupoli a dirlo.

Will no, lui era speciale, perché era stato l’unico amico di Merlin per gli ultimi diciannove anni e quindi sai com’è. Arthur non sapeva come fosse, ma per capire un sacco di cose gli era bastato guardare come Will-il-vaccaro aveva abbracciato Merlin e il modo pomposo in cui era sceso dalla sua macchina scassata (e no, ammettere che quella macchina era scassata non significava essere uno snob, solo essere del tutto sincero e realistico), .  
Solo che di queste cose se n’era accorto solo lui, e quindi appena aveva fatto notare a Gwen che probabilmente Merlin sarebbe finito stuprato lì nel parcheggio, si era guadagnato un’occhiatina di sbieco e un “che gelosone”.  
Ad Arthur era venuta la pelle d’oca.  
Geloso (meglio eliminare il ne da bambinetta, Arthur era quanto di più lontano da una bambinetta)? Geloso LUI?  
Di cosa, esattamente? Della brutta faccia di un vaccaro? E poi Arthur e Merlin erano amici, a-mi-ci, era così difficile capire l’inglese per quell’inutile gruppo di madrelingua inglesi che aveva intorno tutti i giorni?  
Già Morgana e Gwen passavano tutto il loro immenso tempo libero a sfottere e fare allusioni cretine, la storia della gelosia era davvero malata.

 

Così negli ultimi tre giorni Merlin aveva passato il suo tempo con quell’essere inutile che i vecchi amici di Arthur chiamavano Will, e Arthur lo aveva passato a comportarsi come il non-geloso che era, ovvero standosene per i fatti suoi e rispondendo a grugniti alle domande di chiunque.  
Si limitava a pensare ai suoi affari, in quell'ambiente con cui non aveva nulla a che spartire, e ignorava del tutto i tentativi di Gwen di farlo entrare nelle conversazioni.

In effetti forse, solo forse, il suo comportamento non aveva contribuito alla serenità generale, ma insomma, usciva con quell’amena compagnia solo per dimostrare che della presenza di Will-il-simpaticissimo-vaccaro non avrebbe potuto importargli meno e che non era assolutamente geloso, che avrebbe dovuto fare, perdersi anche in stupidissime chiacchere ?  
Solo che alla fine quello stupido di Merlin si era fatto strane idee, tipo che lui odiasse Will o stronzate del genere, e così apparentemente lo stupido cuoricino sensibile che stava tanto a cuore a, uhm, tutti, si era rotto. E Arthur era diventato Il Cattivo.  
Arthur, non il Potenziale Stupratore Che Puzzava Di Mucca. Ovvio.

-

Mentre masticava una gomma trovata nel portabottiglie della Panda (alla fine era rientrato in macchina, preferendo i sedili tremendi all’atmosfera mortuaria del bar/stazione di servizio/entrata per l’Inferno dove si era fermato), Arthur si chiese se Merlin gli avrebbe annunciato che si era messo con Will già quella sera, o avrebbe aspettato che il suo ritrovato amore dalle mani lunghe tornasse a casa.  
Anche se a quel punto era probabile che il vaccaro si sarebbe trasferito anche lui a Londra, per stare vicino a Merlin, e visto che stava così immensamente simpatico a tutti avrebbe anche cominciato a frequentare Morgana e gli altri.

Ad Arthur andava benissimo: visto che la presenza di quell’essere faceva male al suo naso (possibile che puzzasse sempre di bovino? Anche dopo tre giorni che non vedeva uno?), avrebbe smesso di uscire con tutti loro e trovato finalmente il tempo per dedicarsi ai ragazzi del circolo sportivo. In quel modo avrebbe continuato a vedere anche Lancelot e Leon, il che gli andava benissimo. Non gli era sembrato che loro due apprezzassero così tanto il vaccaro, piuttosto che fossero solo educati.  
Arthur non era stato molto educato con lui, in effetti. Il vaccaro non meritava la sua educazione.

Un motivo in più per prendere quella saggia decisione e smettere di perdere tempo con gente che palesemente non lo apprezzava, decise. Si sarebbe dedicato alla palestra e a tutti quei tipi che sembravano considerarlo il loro Re, senza un motivo preciso a parte il fatto che era figlio di uno dei più importanti industriali d'Inghilterra e in grado di batterli tutti durante gli incontri di scherma e nelle gare di corsa.

Con tutto quel da fare non avrebbe nemmeno trovato il tempo per ricordarsi che una volta aveva avuto a che fare con uno strano individuo di nome Merlin, un tipo che per qualche mese insignificante gli aveva addirittura fatto mettere in discussione la sua assoluta eterosessualità, e con il quale aveva appurato che lui, Arthur Pendragon, non provava il minimo interesse in quel senso per gli individui del suo stesso sesso.

Si sarebbe anche dimenticato di quel giorno infame in cui aveva deciso di portarlo a Bournemouth solo perché non sopportava di vederlo con quell’aria afflitta, e dei progetti assurdi che aveva fatto riguardo ai sedili posteriori della Panda e i loro molteplici usi.  
Mentre masticava e guardava il cielo incolore sopra di lui, Arthur era sicuro di sentirsi molto meglio. Non che prima stesse male, ma ora gli era passato anche il nervoso dovuto a quella specie di discussione che gente insinuante e insopportabile come Morgana, avrebbe chiamato litigio isterico.  
Gli sembrava già di sentire la mente sgombra da qualsiasi homo-impulso potesse mai averla colpita.

Poi però gli venne in mente (o meglio, Morgause gli fece venire in mente) quella volta che Will aveva messo una mano sulle spalle, LE SPALLE, di Merlin, e sentì di nuovo quell’insano impulso di prendere le cose a calci.

“Non puoi comportati così!” aveva urlato Morgana “Merlin è distrutto e vuole chiedere a Will di finire la settimana in paese, e tutto perché tu sei peggio di un cane randagio che marca il territorio!”  
Morgana sembrava infuriata per davvero, e solo perché Arthur aveva dato un calcio al culo da forte vaccaro di Will. Continuava a urlargli addosso mentre percorreva a lunghi passi il salotto del suo appartamento, e come tutte le volte in cui s’infuriava davvero con lui, Arthur si era automaticamente infuriato davvero con lei.  
“Tu sei pazza! Io non c’entro niente con quello che fanno quei due, se vogliono andare a scopare nei fienili in ricordo dei vecchi tempi si accomodino, ma non azzardarti a dare la colpa a me.”  
“Non te la do io la colpa razza di asino, fai tutto da solo! E se davvero finiranno a scopare in uno stupido fienile sarò contenta per loro. Per Merlin sarebbe molto meglio che continuare a perdere tempo con te.”

Arthur doveva ammettere che a quel punto le cose gli erano un filino sfuggite di mano, e tutto perché Morgana sembrava aver fatto del farlo uscire dai gangheri la sua missione di vita.  
Ma non era strano, Arthur era abituato a litigare con sua sorella come due animali. Solo che le cose che aveva detto in quel caso coinvolgevano anche Merlin, e come nella migliore tradizione di certi telefilm idioti dei suoi stivali da equitazione, l’interessato aveva scelto proprio quel momento per entrare per la prima volta in vita sua con le proprie chiavi dell’appartamento e sentire tutte quelle cretinate (cose stupidissime che suonavano tipo “che faccia pure” e “a me cosa dovrebbe importare?!”).

“Scusate. Avevo sentito delle urla." si era guardato intorno stando ben attento ad avitare gli occhi di Arthur "Pensavo fosse colpa mia, così sono entrato. In effetti avevo ragione, era colpa mia. Ahah.”  
Arthur era riuscito a vedere lo stupido cuore di cui parlavano sempre tutti andare in pezzi un’altra volta mentre Merlin parlava e ridacchiava in quel modo stridulo di chi sta cercando di non fare il contrario, e si era sentito come quando poche ore prima si era preso lui dello stronzo.

La cosa positiva era che Morgana per una volta nella sua vita si era tolta di torno nel momento giusto, stando ben attenta a sbattere la porta dietro di sé, e prima che Merlin avesse il tempo di andarsene a sua volta o riprendersi e incazzarsi con Arthur, lui si era mosso di due passi e aveva detto una cosa stupida, e poi ne aveva fatto un’altra altrettanto stupida.  
La cosa stupida era finita sul suo divano (che per fortuna aveva smesso di essere bianco da tempo, nonostante i vari tentativi di Merlin di dagli un pulita), e tra discorsi vari a cui ora non aveva proprio voglia di pensare era venuta fuori l'idea di Bournemouth.

Arthur s’impose di pensare a qualsiasi altra cosa, il nazismo magari, o il buco nell’ozono o la fine del mondo (niente di così tragico a ben vedere), e cercò di sintonizzare la radio su una qualsiasi stazione radio che si sentisse in modo umano.

“Can't you hear every heart you break?    
And don't you know when I hear your name?    
Just the sound of it shoots me down in flames”

Spense la stazione radio che si sentiva in modo umano senza nemmeno far finire l’ultima frase.  
Ricapitolando: prima c’era stato il Doctor Who, poi House, ora Elton Fottuto John. La sua teoria per cui Morgana riusciva a mettergli i bastoni tra le ruote e infastidirlo solo con la sola forza della mente prendeva sempre più piede.  
Si augurava che ora avrebbe preferito impegnarsi nell’emissione di onde positive (non sbagliamoci) a favore del Vaccaro, lasciando stare Arthur.

Le mandò un altro accidenti e controllò di nuovo l’ora: le quattro e mezzo. Era rimasto un’ora a fissare la strada e pensare maledizioni sparse e ricordi di pochi giorni prima.  
“Tranquillo, sono anche gli ultimi.” ridacchiò Morgause. Su questo aveva ragione.  
Che allegria poi, l’ultimo quarto d’ora in cui aveva parlato con Merlin.  
Anche andando indietro di due ore scarse la cosa non è che proprio migliorasse. In effetti si era fermato con la macchina proprio per vedere di lasciar cadere tutto quell’argomento cretino, che a quel punto nel suo cervello aveva un file di computer tutto per sé, il File Vaccaro.

“Ho invitato Will a cena da Gwen, sabato sera. Per salutarlo tutti insieme, visto che poi parte.” Merlin lo aveva detto così, come se avesse fatto notare che fuori c’era un tempo di merda ma pazienza, il mare era fantastico col brutto tempo (un discorso tanto idiota che Merlin avrebbe potuto farlo davvero).  
Arthur non aveva risposto, sul momento. Per quanto lo riguardava, non avrebbe dato a quel coso la possibilità di ficcanasare anche tramite il suo ricordo.  
Solo che Merlin doveva pensarla in modo molto diverso, perché dopo due canzoni alla radio passate senza che nessuno emettesse un fiato aveva aggiunto qualcosa come “così la prossima volta che torna avrete fatto pace.”  
E a quel punto, beh, a quel punto Arthur si era comportato come quando Morgana si infuriava davvero con lui.  
“Non ho nessuno con cui fare pace. E non penso che sabato verrò, ho detto in palestra che ci sarei stato per il torneo di scherma.”  
Merlin non poteva sapere che il torneo c’era già stato, e che Arthur lo aveva vinto senza nemmeno divertirsi (grazie tante, Lancelot non aveva partecipato perché litigava sempre con quelli del corso, e Leon si era slogato un polso cadendo dalla moto pochi giorni prima). Solo che Merlin aveva questa specie di strana capacità morganesca di capire senza margini di dubbio quando Arthur mentiva e quando no (lui sospettava che anche la sua facile resa dopo aver sentito il litigio con Morgana c’entrasse con quell’irritante capacità), e in qualche misteriosa maniera aveva capito che quella della palestra era una balla.

“Siete partiti col piede sbagliato, e poi tu gli hai anche dato quel calcio senza motivo, quindi lui…” aveva continuato imperterrito Merlin, infatti, mentre le orecchie gli diventavano rosse per la rabbia - succedeva sempre così, sembrava prendessero fuoco e Arthur di solito a quel punto lo prendeva in giro, ma questa volta per qualche motivo non aveva commentato.

“Gli ho tirato un calcio perché se lo meritava dalla nascita, e non c’è nessun piede da cui partire.” aveva detto invece, e la sua risposta si era trasformata nell’occasione per cominciare a parlarsi addosso, virando spesso sull’urlato andante, col particolare che Arthur si stava facendo venire un torcicollo maledetto a forza di guardare la strada e Merlin allo stesso tempo. Così aveva pensato che fermarsi per mangiare, andare in bagno e archiviare la Questione Vaccaro fosse proprio ciò di cui aveva voglia.  
Solo che Merlin non aveva lasciato perdere, e così la cosa si era risolta in quel modo drammatico e demenziale che aveva come epilogo la rottura di ogni tipo di rapporto tra loro e la giornata passata, il primo a ribollire in quel posto adatto a un racconto di Stephen King, il secondo a recuperare il sesso mai fatto con l’amichetto d’infanzia (aggiungere probabilmente ad Arthur sembrava davvero superfluo, e quel mai fatto valeva solo se prendeva per buone le confessioni del diretto interessato. Arthur aveva i suoi motivi per pensare che quest’ultima cosa fosse vera, ma questo per qualche arcano motivo non riusciva a rallegrarlo come un cinque a zero del Manchester United, in quel momento).

Sì, decisamente che fantastica idea, la vacanza al mare era il modo migliore per riassumere tutta la giornata.

 

Diede un colpo al clacson, solo per infastidire nessuno, visto che era tutto deserto e la inutile commessa non l’avrebbe di certo sentito, poi scese dall’auto e

\- Ti piace proprio infastidire chi non c’entra niente. – Arthur odiò il fatto di poter riconoscere quella voce ovunque, come se fosse un prolungamento della propria – o come se gli suonasse addirittura più familiare.  
\- Mi è scivolata la mano. – mentì. – Da quanto tempo sei lì? -  
Merlin lo guardò e basta, senza prendersi la briga di commentare ad alta voce. Arthur era tornato in macchina da nemmeno dieci minuti, e prima l'altro non c’era di sicuro, quindi doveva essere appena arrivato.  
Lui, del resto, adesso era prontissimo a fare un lungo round di Chi parla Per Primo Perde (di solito vinceva lui, Merlin si arrendeva cominciando a insultarlo), ma quando si rese conto che la distanza tra la stazione di servizio a misura d’umano senziente dove aveva lasciato Merlin e il buco in cui lui invece aveva vegetato per l’ultima ora e rotti era di almeno venti minuti di macchina percorsi a centottanta all’ora, cominciò a farsi delle domande.  
\- Come fai a essere qui, tu? - chiese, pensando che c’era qualcosa di molto sbagliato in quello che stava succedendo.  
Merlin fece la faccia di uno che sperava di non dover rispondere proprio a quella domanda, e mugugnò qualcosa d’indefinibile.  
\- Non si capisce niente se parli così, e non venirmi a dire che te la sei fatta a piedi perché o ti sono venuti dei poteri magici o non ci crederei nemmeno se… -  
\- Ho fatto l’autostop! - sbottò Merlin.

Arthur non sopportava di essere interrotto, oltre che ignorato. Ma per una volta non gli venne in mente di lamentarsi al riguardo, e sentì la testa minacciare di esplodergli per tutt’altro motivo.

\- L’AUTOSTOP?! - gli urlò addosso, con tutte le maiuscole del caso - ma sei diventato scemo? Cosa credi di essere, negli anni settanta? Siamo nel duemiladodici, Merlin, il novanta per cento di quelli che caricano gli autostoppisti sono maniaci assassini, e il restante dieci un gruppo di coglioni che pregano di farsi rapinare e gettare in un fosso! -  
\- Sei il solito esagerato - protestò Merlin, avvicinandosi a lui e cercando di usare un tono di voce tranquillo, come se dovesse placare un toro drogato e lasciato libero in un campo di papaveri. O un bambino isterico. - Mi ha caricato un signore gentile, che era anche preoccupato perché… -  
\- Perché temeva che tu potessi avere qualche malattia venerea e gliela trasmettessi dopo che ti avesse stuprato! Ecco per cosa! -  
\- Ma ti ascolti quando parli, razza di somaro?! Era preoccupato proprio perché ero da solo a fare l’autostop, e aveva ottant’anni suonati, non avrebbe potuto stuprare nessuno nemmeno se avesse voluto! Sei tu che pensi sempre al peggio. -

Arthur sentì il fortissimo desiderio di sbattere la testa contro la portiera. Si sarebbe sentito meglio, davvero.   
Non lo fece solo per evitare di ammaccare anche la carrozzeria della Panda.  
\- Ti rendi almeno conto di cosa sarebbe successo se invece di un vecchio con il morbo di Parkinson o chissà che ti avesse caricato un cazzo di delinquente?! Adesso potevi essere a galleggiare in qualche acquitrino o… insomma, non te lo ricordi quel film da gay che hai voluto vedere? Quello con la ragazzina morta e buttata nell’immondizia! In giro è pieno di gente che fa cose simili! -  
Merlin sembrò arrabbiarsi ancora di più, e gli gridò che era proprio da lui parlare in quel modo di una storia angosciante e tremenda come Amabili Resti, e che lui avrebbe dovuto pensarci due volte prima di pensare di raggiungerlo, autostop o no.  
Questo fece venire in mente ad Arthur che c’era un altro punto da chiarire in tutta quella situazione malata:  
\- Ma come avresti fatto a sapere che ero qui, poi? -  
Merlin lo guardò come se fosse un povero idiota. - Ero sicuro che saresti andato da solo fino a Bournemouth o che avresti trovato un posto in cui fermarti a fare il cretino, così quando quel signore mi ha detto che andava a sud gli ho chiesto di temermi in macchina e basta, e quando ho visto la Panda mi sono fatto scendere.-  
Arthur rispose con un uno “mmmh” molto poco sentito. Dopo un momento di silenzio, che Merlin passò a guardare il paesaggio privo di una qualsiasi attrattiva, fece tintinnare le chiavi dell’auto.  
\- Io torno a casa. Tu cosa vuoi fare? -  
Dallo sguardo di Merlin, capì di non aver detto quello che il vecchio amico d’infanzia di Will-lo-strepitoso-vaccaro avrebbe voluto.  
\- Cosa vuoi che faccia? - gli chiese infatti Merlin, e dopo essersi messo le mani in tasca tirò un calcio a un sasso lì accanto, in modo più violento di quanto ci si sarebbe aspettati da quella figurina esile (Arthur a volte gli diceva che era rachitico, solo per farlo arrabbiare).

Mentre lo guardava calciare roba con le sopracciglia fini aggrottate, Arthur sentì la rabbia cominciare a montargli dentro. Di nuovo.

\- Non saprei, non è così sicuro che tu abbia voglia di tornare proprio con me. Con tutta la gente che agogna la tua irritante compagnia, sai… -  
Merlin lo guardò malissimo.  
\- Vuoi ricominciare a parlar male di Will? Perché in quel caso sappi che non ho nessun bisogno della tua stupida macchina per tornare a casa. -  
\- Benissimo. - disse Arthur, sorridendo in un modo che non piaceva nemmeno a lui. - Chiamalo pure, allora. Sei grande e vaccinato abbastanza per fare l’autostop, quindi puoi anche stare un’ora davanti a questo locale pulcioso ad aspettare che arrivi il tuo principe azzurro. -  
\- Benissimo - ripetè Merlin, guardandolo come se sperasse di vederlo cadere a terra moribondo. Poi prese il cellulare e cominciò a digitare un numero.

 

Arthur per una volta nella sua ventunnale vita si accorse di essersi scavato la fossa da solo. In effetti, se avesse gestito la cosa in modo giusto un pochino diverso, adesso avrebbe potuto trovarsi a rotolare con Merlin nella Panda, spiaggia o non spiaggia, in preda a un raptus di sesso riappacificatore improvviso.  
Invece adesso Merlin stava chiamando davvero il suo cazzo di vecchio amico dalle mani di piovra, e il copione dell’orgoglio del Vero Uomo recitava che lui mettesse in moto e guidasse fino a casa.  
Per qualche motivo farlo la prima volta, con la faccia ferita di Merlin davanti e tutti quei discorsi sull’andarsene un momento prima - era stato estremamente più facile.

Ora invece non trovava lo slancio giusto, ecco.

Lo trovò quando vide Merlin mettersi il cellulare all’orecchio e aspettare.  
Montò in macchina senza dire una parola, di nuovo, e mentre usciva da una maledetta stazione di servizio, di nuovo, non si degnò di lanciare neanche un ultimo sguardo all’edificio scalcagnato dove aveva passato l’ultimo paio d'ore della sua vita.

Passò la prima curva, il tempo di lasciar sparire il bar dietro di sé, poi fece manovra in mezzo alla strada a doppia corsia e tornò indietro.

Merlin questa volta non era fermo ad aspettare nessuno. Arthur fece giusto in tempo ad arrivare a tre metri di distanza prima di riconoscere la figura raggomitolata oscenamente vicino al ciglio della strada.  
Parcheggiò così male da lasciare i fanali posteriori in bella vista sulla corsia, e raggiunse Merlin pensando a quante gliene avrebbe dette Morgana se avesse scoperto tutta quella storia.  
Non che gliene importasse davvero, e…  
Lasciò perdere quando vide che Merlin sembrava fregarsene del suo ritorno da supereroe.

\- Vattene. Tra un po’ arriverà Will, e sono abbastanza sicuro che preferiresti finire schiacciato da un'auto piuttosto che averci a che fare. - Disse la voce di Merlin, dal suo nascondiglio in mezzo alle braccia incrociate.  
\- Non m’interessa cosa sta facendo quel tizio, alzati di lì e andiamocene. -  
Merlin alla fine alzò solo lo sguardo su di lui, con gli occhi enormi e rancorosi che sembravano voler infilzare Arthur all’altezza del petto.

Non era difficile farlo, bastava che gli dicesse di nuovo stronzo nello stesso modo di prima.

\- Non sarebbe educato, e lui è un mio amico. -  
\- Sì beh, non è solo quello se è per questo. Comunque non m'interessa, adesso muoviti da lì e falla finita! -  
Merlin lo guardò negli occhi, in un modo molto diverso questa questa volta, e Arthur rimase immobile come se fosse stato davvero un toro inferocito a cui avevano somministrato il calmante giusto.

\- Che vuoi dire, non è solo quello? - gli chiese Merlin in tutta risposta, assottigliando un po' lo sguardo.  
\- Lo sai. Ma non m’interessa quello che vuoi farci a casa, adesso andiamo alla stramaledetta Bournemouth, poi domani potrai fare quello che peferisci con chi ti pare. Non farmi ripetere un’altra volta di alzarti da lì, oppure… -  
\- Che razza di storia sarebbe questa, adesso? - Era già la seconda volta che Merlin lo interrompeva, e nell’arco di nemmeno un’ora. Inconcepibile.  
\- Perché devo sempre ripetere le cose ottanta volte, Merlin? -  
A quel punto Arthur si era stufato di chiacchierare, e dopo avergli preso una mano lo tirò su.  
Merlin non gliela lasciò nemmeno quando fu in piedi.

\- Domani puoi anche decidere di non vederci mai più eccetera eccetera, ma ora ho guidato fino a qui, perciò arriviamo a quella spiaggia maledetta. -  
L’ombra di un sorriso piccolo piccolo s’insinuò sul volto di Merlin.  
\- È una specie di modo da asini per chiedermi scusa e dire che hai pensato un mucchio di idiozie su me e Will? E' per questo che lo hai trattato così male? -  
Arthur emise una specie di verso esasperato e gli disse di tacere, ma non tolse la mano dalla sua.

\- Lo prendo per un sì. - Rise Merlin, con un sorriso che ormai non riusciva più a nascondere. - Ribadisco quello che dice sempre, uhm, chiunque. Sei un cretino. Conosco Will da quando sono nato ed è importante, per me. Ma posso avere due migliori amici e poi… poi insomma, lo sai già. -  
Arthur, per la prima volta dopo quelli che gli sembravano secoli, sentì avvicinarsi un’occasione per fare felice il suo ego (non è che ne avesse uno spropositato, al contrario di quello che dicevano certi mentecatti, gli piaceva solo sentir dire le cose com’erano, ecco tutto - se ad esempio lui era splendido e meraviglioso, non vedeva perché qualcuno non dovesse dirlo ad alta voce).  
\- Non so di cosa tu stia parlando. -  
Merlin in risposta gli strattonò la mano di qua e di là. Con forza. Non era per niente carino da parte sua, se una cosa simile l’avesse fatta Arthur si sarebbe preso del violento e manesco. Le ingiustizie del mondo.  
\- Lo sai benissimo invece. - replicò secco Merlin - Siete due... due persone diverse. Fine. Adesso andiamo, o al mare ci arriveremo a notte fonda. -  
La mente di Arthur fece un guizzo.  
\- E il tuo amichetto? Vuoi comportarti da maleducato - imitò quella che avrebbe dovuto essere la voce di Merlin nella sua personalissima visione - con lui? -  
Merlin arrossì. Non c’era un altro modo di dirlo e ad Arthur, oh, ad Arthur andava benissimo dirlo così.  
\- Non gli avevo proprio telefonato. Per davvero, intendo. -  
Fu il turno di Arthur di guardarlo malissimo.  
\- Però te lo saresti meritato. - aggiunse Merlin piccato.

Arrivarono alla macchina lamentandosi, Merlin di quanto fosse stupido Arthur e Arthur di quanto Merlin fosse fottutamente MALATO, e una volta dentro ripresero i loro vecchi posti, alla guida e sul posto accanto.

Circa venti secondi dopo erano sdraiati sul sedile del passeggero reclinato, e Arthur stava pensando che forse dopotutto avrebbe serbato un ricordo non così negativo di quel bar nemico dell’ufficio d’igiene, con una mano di Merlin che gli artigliava la maglietta e la sua clavicola troppo sottile chiusa tra i denti. Naturalmente a quel punto suonò il cellulare di Merlin.  
\- Devo rispondere. - Mugugnò.  
\- Richiameranno. - Ripose Arthur, che non si sentiva per niente comprensivo, e continuò a fare quello che stava facendo.  
Merlin cercò di allontanarlo un po', tirandogli la maglietta all'indietro e riuscendo solo a slargarla - È… è Morgana. E' la sua suoneria. - borbottò, tastandosi la tasca dei jeans mentre un orribile suonino stridulo si alzava di volume nell'abitacolo.

Poi si liberò una volta per tutte della mano di Arthur, che ignorando del tutto le sue proteste cercava di abbassargli la zipp dei jeans, e ripescò il cellulare.

Mentre si massaggiava lo stomaco dove Merlin lo aveva colpito per levarselo di dosso e lo ascoltava confabulare con lei, Arthur si chiese come diavolo facessero i poteri di Morgana ad avere sempre quel tempismo sadico.

**Author's Note:**

> * frase ripresa et omaggio a Saiyuki. Simply.  
> \- Sì, in Inghilterra ci sono Autogrill e autostrade (a me sono venuti dubbi atroci e ho controllato). Arthur (e Merlin) si trovano sulla M3, a metà tra Londra e Bournemouth.  
> \- La Abbot Ale è una famosa (…) birra inglese.  
> \- Bournemouth: una spiaggia inglese nel Dorset, a circa 150 km da Londra. Vi è morto Tolkien nel 1972. Affaccia sull'Irish Channel.  
> \- La canzone citata è un pezzo I can't keep this from you, del suddetto Elton John.  
> \- Amabili Resti è un libro (scritto da Alice Sebold) e un film (diretto da Peter Jackson), entrambi di genere drammatico.
> 
> \- Scusate il LOL di Morgause. Quella tizia fa parte delle cose che per quanto mi riguarda sono un orrore innominabile nell'universo merlinesco *_*'' , e direi che la parte amabile che ha qui rispecchia il mio *irony on* immenso amore per lei *irony off* \o/
> 
> Poi vabe', questa fic è infarcita di cose che riguardano i cosiddetti fatti realmente avvenuti (anche se le persone che li riconoscerebbero, anche sul web, non credo leggerano mai questa fic XD), tipo la commessa sfavata di una stazione di servizio che guarda il Dottor House su un mini-televisore e non si gira nemmeno verso chi entra XDDD


End file.
